


i'm afraid you'll disappear (my heartbeat got faster)

by peachtones



Series: yecheneung university [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Locked In, M/M, and daniel being done with his shit (in the nicest way possible), bin and yoojung appear for like 5 and 1 secs respectively, ft. confrontation avoidant ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: what happened while while ong and daniel were locked in the practice room.





	i'm afraid you'll disappear (my heartbeat got faster)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write smth for valentine's day and i decided what better to do then that lil fic i promised! 
> 
> (also just fyi this (probably) wont make any sense unless you've read [call me (baby)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12202275)!! go read that first!!! then come back and enjoy this!!!!)
> 
> (the title is from the night by soyou, which i listened to on repeat while i wrote this!)

“You only came to eat our ramen, didn’t you?” Bin asked as he set the steaming bowl of noodles in front of Seongwoo and rounded the table, setting his bowl in front of himself.  He handed the older a packaged pair of chopsticks before grabbing a pair for himself.

The two boys were the only two left in the practice room; everyone else had already left, either with other schedules to attend to, to go and eat real food, or go back home to sleep. That meant they had free range of the pantry stocked by the cover dance team and other dance students without being scolded, since Seongwoo was neither a member of the cover dance team or a dance major. The only reason he was even eating their stockpiled ramen was because he had been forced to tag along to the practice by Minhyuk (likely through Yoojung’s blackmail, to finally get him to leave his dorm room, where he had been holed up for the past couple days).

Thankfully, Seongwoo hadn’t ended up being the only spectator to the practice because (Lee) Minhyuk had tagged along with Hyunwoo, brandishing three large boxes of donuts as motivation for them to work hard during practice so they could devour every single last one of them after practice ended. (They did; there was not a single donut left in the wake of the hungry dancers.) The two had sat in the back of the room, shouting encouragements and doing fanchants to the songs they practiced, Minhyuk even hopping up to do his own rendition of  Bad Boy Good Boy and BamBam deciding to join in when the song came on. All in all, attending the practice had been fun and he was glad he had been forced along.

“Maybe,” Seongwoo said, avoiding eye contact with the younger boy as he ripped open the paper package and split the wooden chopsticks he had been given, focused on stirring his noodles, before he confessed, “I feel kind of guilty when I eat ramen in the dorm. Like Minhyun is judging my life choices. Although that may have to been because I was wrapped up in a blanket, binging my third drama and I hadn’t showered in two days.”

“I don’t know, maybe, Hyung,” Bin commented sarcastically as his stirred his own ramen.

Seongwoo shot him a look. “But like, I feel like I’m disappointing him somehow. It’s like he’s a personification of my mother and every time he sees me eat ramen I just feel bad about it. This is the only place I can enjoy instant ramen without feeling judged.”

“There’s these things called convenience stores,” Bin said as he lifted up as much ramen as he could hold between his chopsticks before shoving the big mouthful of noodles into his mouth. He whined at the temperature, his mouth burning, but didn’t stop as he slurped the noodles and poured a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. It was like his hunger outweighed the heat the food, so he just endured the pain. But Seongwoo had seen him eat at least three donuts. How was he still even hungry?

“I don’t know if you’ve heard of them?” Bin continued as he swallowed his noodles. “Gonna be the best and biggest thing since sliced bread. Also, I’m pretty sure Minhyun-hyung eats ramen. He’s only human, and no human can resist the temptation of the noodles.”

“You know, I’ve lived with Minhyun for three years, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him eat ramen, unless it was like, genuine Japanese ramen. The good stuff, you know.” Seongwoo shoveled some of his slightly less hot noodles into his mouth. “Also, you see, if I go to a convenience store I have to pay for that ramen.” He pointed to his bowl. “This right here is free ramen. Would you pass up free ramen?”

Bin shook his head, cheeks puffed up with another huge mouthful of ramen.

“I didn't think so. Also, how are you even still hungry? I know I watched you eat at least three donuts earlier.”

“I am a bottomless pit,” he replied flatly as soon as his mouth was less full of ramen. “Also, I ate five donuts.”

“You know, you should start a mukbang Youtube channel. I feel like you’d get a lot of subscribers. Plus, you’d get paid to eat? That’s a win-win.”

“I’ve actually considered it, but I’m too much of a broke college student to be able to spend that much money on food regularly. I may love it, but it hurts my wallet.”

Seongwoo hummed an agreement. “I feel that.”

“Oh shit,” Bin suddenly said through a mouthful of noodles, almost choking. He stood up abruptly, picking up his practically empty bowl and shoveling the remaining noodles into his mouth and slurping the soup before practically launching himself across the room. He was heading for the door.

Seongwoo just watched all of this happen with his own eyes but wasn’t sure he actually had. “Bin?”

“I left my phone in Minhyuk’s backpack!” Bin shouted back, quickly shoving his arms into the sleeves of his hoodie and pulling it over his head as he moved closer to the door. He glanced back up at Seongwoo one last time. “I’ll be right back! Don’t start the second bowl without me!”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. That boy was _literally_ bottomless pit. He must have a second stomach somewhere in that body. Maybe he was an alien.

Jokingly, he shouted back, “if you’re not back in five minutes, I’m going to eat without you!”

“You’re so mean, Hyung!” was all Seongwoo heard before the door slammed shut.

He continued to enjoy his ramen in silence, polishing off the bowl in a matter of minutes. He leaned back in his chair, pulling out his phone to check his social media accounts while he waited for Bin to return. But that only lasted a few minutes. He reached the places where he had last left off in each app quicker than he expected. So with a sigh, he heaved himself up and started clearing the table. He emptied the leftover soup from their bowls into the sink and put them into the correct recycling container before deciding that he might as well start the water for their next round of ramen.

But just as he retrieved the water from the counter, he heard the door open.

“Back so soon?” Seongwoo called out as he filled the electric kettle with water, setting it onto the base after it was filled up and clicking it on. “You didn’t throw up your ramen on the way did you? Because that was really fast. You shouldn’t run after you just ate.”

But there was no response, so Seongwoo called out again, stepping away from the counter to look glance into the main area of the practice room, expecting to see a doubled over Bin. “Seriously, you didn’t get sick did you?”

But it wasn’t Bin who entered the studio. It was none other than Kang Daniel, who looked a bit panicked.

But he quickly recovered with a dumb, “oh.” He stared at Seongwoo, who was frozen in the lounge.

Seongwoo didn’t think he was ever going to see Daniel again outside of the English Literature that they happened to share (and even there, he could skillfully avoid the younger boy, if he put enough effort into it). But yet, here the boy was, in front of him. Staring at him. Seongwoo kind of wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but instead he just kept staring back at Daniel. What was the etiquette for talking to someone who broke your heart without even knowing? He didn’t know. He just wanted to get out of this godforsaken practice room and go back to his dorm and not leave until the semester was over. Maybe he could drop English Literature, too, so he wouldn’t risk another chance meeting.

“Oh, Seongwoo-hyung. I didn’t know you were in here,” Daniel said, sounding a little stilted. ”Are you on the dance cover team?”

“I, uh, no,” Seongwoo stammered. “I’m not. My friends are, though...” he trailed off. God, this was so awkward. ”I was just about to leave.”

“Oh.” Daniel sounded disappointed. “Well, it was nice seeing you, Hyung.”

Seongwoo hummed an affirmative and tried to ignore Daniel’s disappointed tone (even though it made his heart clench a little) as he took the kettle off its stand and scooped up his phone from table, tossing his and Bin’s chopsticks in the trash. When Bin came back, he was going to have to eat his second bowl of ramen by himself. He walked out of the lounge and towards the door, giving Daniel a wide girth as he did.

When he reached the door he twisted the handle and pushed forward, only to run into the door. What the fuck. Weren’t doors supposed to open when you turned the door handle and pushed them open? He tried again, but the result was the same as the first time. _What the fuck._ He jiggled the handle and little bit and pushed with all his weight, but it still didn’t budge.

Seongwoo turned around. “It’s locked,” he said, monotone.

“What?” Daniel asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He moved over to where the older was standing in front of the door. “It shouldn’t be, I just came in.”

Seongwoo jiggled the handle vigorously and leaned back again the door with all his weight to prove his point. Daniel waved Seongwoo out of the way to try and open it himself. It didn’t budge.

“It shouldn’t be locked though,” he reiterated, stepping away from the door. “It locks from the outside, yeah, but it shouldn’t from the inside. Unless someone locked it from the outside.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Daniel shrugged. “The building is old. The doors are old. This one likes to get stuck and not unlock from the inside when it’s locked from the outside. We keep putting in complaints to get it fixed, but no one’s been sent to do it yet. I don’t think it’s too high on their priority list.”

“They should fix it before someone actually gets trapped in here,” Seongwoo said.

Daniel let out a humorless laugh. “Like us?”

Just then, it clicked.

This had to be planned; there was no way that the door could’ve just so happened to be locked the specific day, when Seongwoo just so happened to be here with Daniel. This whole thing had to have been orchestrated from the beginning to get them in the same location without giving the chance him the change to make an escape as soon as he was confronted with his crush(. Even though he had crushed his heart, he couldn’t help but still have feelings for him. The heart wants what the heart wants, and Seongwoo’s heart wants Kang Daniel). For whatever reason, they were now locked in the practice room together until someone came and unlocked the door from the outside.

For some reason, he felt like Yoojung had something to do with this. Only she could pull of such a plan; she was an evil mastermind. She had purposely lured him out of his room with (Park) Minhyuk and kept him sated with (Lee) Minhyuk’s company while the practice was going on so he wouldn’t leave before Daniel arrived. Bin was probably even in on it too. They were traitors, every single one of them.

Seongwoo carded his hands into his hair and slid down the door, ending up in a sitting position on the floor. “Oh god, we’re trapped.”

Oh, wait. He had his phone with him. He had his _phone_ with him. A phone, which was mainly used to contact people in locations away from you. Thank god for today’s technological advancements. He could just text someone and they could bring a key to unlock the door. He could escape this hellish situation.

Seongwoo pulled his phone from his pocket, ready to text Yoojung and demand that she unlocked the room, only to see that his phone’s battery was at 1%. No. _No_ , the universe couldn’t do him like this. Sure, he had played some games during the practice to keep himself occupied, but they shouldn’t have drained his battery that much. Or maybe it had, and he just hadn’t realized it. He probably wouldn’t even be able to unlock his phone and open the messaging app before it would die. He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Daniel, your phone,” he said, making grabby hands toward the younger.

Daniel shook his head. “I don’t have it. I dropped it on Thursday and shattered the screen, but couldn’t take it to get fixed until today. I dropped off at the repair shop before I came here.”

Seongwoo let out a distressed noise, letting his head fall back against the door with a _thump_. “We’re trapped,” he bemoaned, tilting his head to look wistfully up at the door handle.

Daniel joined Seongwoo on the floor, not finding the strength to stand anymore. He couldn’t help but stare at the older, eyeing the column of his neck as he continued to stare up at the door handle. “You know, it could be worse, Hyung.”

Seongwoo moved his head back down to look at Daniel, before glancing away. “How could it be worse?”

He shrugged, pouting his lips slightly as he did. “Lots of reasons. You could be trapped in here by yourself, we could have no food or water.” He paused, tilting his head to the side like he was trying to think of another option before looking back at Seongwoo. “You could be trapped in here with someone you have a crush on, or something.“

Seongwoo almost choked on his own spit. He (not so smoothly) covered it up with a cough before he pushed himself up and informed Daniel, “I need a drink.” Preferably an alcoholic one, but he didn’t think he’d find one in the fridge. Maybe hidden away somewhere in one of the cabinets, but he wasn’t about to empty the entire contents of the pantry just to potentially come up empty.

So instead, he just walked into the lounge and opened the fridge, leaning down to survey its contents ㅡ lots of water bottles, sports drinks, with a few cans of soda and energy drinks He picked a bottle of Gatorade that claimed it was a limited edition flavor. He twisted the cap off and closed the fridge door with his body as he took a sip of it. If he was being honest, it wasn’t half bad. He took another sip. And another. And another. Oh, then a mouthful.

Before he knew it, the bottle was almost gone. A glance at the clock told him he had been drinking it for the past eight minutes. Thank goodness there was a bathroom in this studio space because he was definitely going to have to pee soon.

Seongwoo wouldn’t admit it, but he had been purposely drinking his Gatorade and pacing around in the lounge a little, acting as if he was determined to finish the whole bottle before he joined Daniel again. But that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to happen, why he had fled to the lounge in the first place, so he had paced and sipped and avoided all intention of going back into the main area.

He thought that maybe if he lingered in there long enough, someone would appear and unlock the door so he could make his escape and he wouldn’t have to face Daniel again (except maybe when he had to get to the door, but that was a bridge he was going to cross when he got to it. If he got to it). But the universe had other plans, apparently, because Daniel walked into the lounge, looking determined and heading straight for where Seongwoo was standing.

As Daniel got closer, Seongwoo stepped backward out of reflex until the backs of his thighs hit the table that had been behind him. That was all fine and dandy until Daniel leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on the space on either side of the older, effectively caging him in with his arms.

Seongwoo wasn’t going to lie ㅡ the slight height advantage (and shoulder width) Daniel had over him, even while leaning, was a little intimidating. He felt small, cornered. He couldn’t find it in him to hold Daniel’s gaze. The eyes were the windows to the soul, after all, and Seongwoo was going to be absolutely keeping his curtains drawn and his shutters closed; he avoided eye contact like it was the plague. His eyes flickered away to look anywhere but the younger’s face.

You know, that mysterious stain on the cabinet door was looking pretty interesting...  Oh, was that scorch mark on the fridge? How did that get there? He gave a quick glance upward to confirm that the faint jjajangmyeon stain was still on ceiling. Yep, there it was, in all its gross glory. Dance kids sure were wild.

“Hyung,” Daniel said softly, but his tone was firm. He meant business.

Seongwoo eyes flitted briefly to the boy in front of him before he was looking away again. “Daniel.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” he asked. There was no accusation in his words; he just sounded tired.

A nervous laugh escaped Seongwoo’s lips before he could stop it. “Avoiding you?”

A frown tugged its way onto the younger’s lips, causing the the space between his eyebrows to wrinkle slightly as they too moved a little downward. Seongwoo wanted to reach up and smooth out the skin. “I don’t think I’ve seen you once out of class since last week, and you keep leaving right after the class we share is over. You haven’t even read any of the texts I sent you.”

The older didn’t want to say that Yoojung had probably stolen his phone while he was distracted at some point in the past few days and blocked Daniel’s number, therefore leaving him incapable of receiving any texts whatsoever from the other, so he didn’t say anything to refute that he had actively been ignoring the younger. He had been, and his silence was admittance enough.

“I…” Seongwoo trailed off. All the excuses he had sat around think of to tell Daniel to continue his avoidance of the younger suddenly vanished. He felt the urge to be truthful, and the urge he didn’t resist. “I was just…heartbroken. And sad.” Why did sound like was going to cry? He definitely couldn’t look at Daniel now, lest looking at his (probably) sad, cute face made the tears (that definitely _weren’t_ forming, no sir) escape. “And scared,” he admitted, almost as an afterthought, in practically a whisper.

“Why? Did I do something?” Daniel searched the older’s face, but he still refused to look at him. “Seongwoo. Look at me.” Still, the older refused, so he lifted a hand from the table and gently clasped Seongwoo’s chin, lifting his head up so he could look him in the eye. With the utmost sincerity he asked, ”what did I do? Please, tell me what I did, so I can fix it.”

Seongwoo didn't want to sound like a petulant child, but if he was being honest...

“You didn't kiss me,” he admitted, absolutely sounding like a petulant child. He didn’t have to clarify that the kiss he was in fact talking about had been over a week ago, at the party Minki had thrown.

“Oh Hyung,” he sighed, almost sounding a little amused, before he leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. And then another to the other one. And a final, light one on his forehead. He was smiling down at Seongwoo as he pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo’s heart was doing flips in his chest. Daniel was bad for his health. “I thought you rejected me.”

“Rejected you? When did I do that?” Daniel paused, like he was replaying the events from the past week in his head, a clip on fast forward. And then, “oh. _Oh._ Oh, that suddenly makes a lot of sense.” He moved his hands to cup Seongwoo’s face, looking right into his eyes. “Hyung, I like you. Like, a lot. _A lot_ a lot. For like, three years a lot. But I’m also kinda stupid. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but it still happened. I’m sorry. Please, accept my apology.” Almost as an afterthought he added, “and my confession, too.”

Seongwoo wasn’t sure that this was actually happening. Maybe this was some elaborate hallucination. A very incredibly vivid lucid dream. Maybe the movie _Inception_ was real and he was in one of those dreams within a dream. He actually pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t something just made up by his mind; it hurt, it was real. This was real. Kang Daniel was actually standing in front of him. Cupping his face. Confessing. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Why didn’t you let me kiss you then?” Seongwoo asked quietly, instead of accepting his apology or confession immediately. He still wasn’t sure this was happening, even though he had just pinched himself a second ago.

Daniel shrugged nonchalantly as he stroked Seongwoo’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You were really drunk. I didn’t want to take advantage of you. Also didn’t want to have you do something you’d regret.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Seongwoo groaned, resisting the urge to run his hands over his face. “Why do you have to be such a gentleman? You know, you better kiss me enough to make up for the solid week we could have been doing it already.”

Daniel smiled widely at him. “No problem,” he said as he removed his hands from the older’s face to lift him up onto the table. Seongwoo unintentionally squeaked and grabbed for Daniel’s biceps, not expecting that. Daniel just laughed at him as he settled himself between his legs. “Can I?” he asked once he had his arms comfortably wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist.

“Boy you better,” Seongwoo said as he put his arms around the younger’s neck and pulled him in.

Daniel’s lips were soft and pliant against Seongwoo’s. They kissed once, twice, three times, all sweet and slow, making up for all of the lost good morning and good night kisses they had missed out on. He lost count somewhere between the four and sixth kisses, too preoccupied with the boy he was kissing. He kissed like a goddamn fucking angel.

They both pulled back for a breath, all pink-faced and smiling until Seongwoo hooked one of his legs over Daniel’s waist and demanded, “ _kiss me like you mean it._ ”

Daniel did as he was told, switching from the lovely kisses he had been delivering earlier to something deeper and more deliberate, moving his hands from around Seongwoo’s waist to cup at his ass and pull him right to the edge of the table. They shared open mouthed kisses until their lips became shiny and red, prompting Daniel to take a break from the nonstop assault on each others mouths and move to kiss along Seongwoo’s neck; Seongwoo had to suppress a moan, letting his head fall to the side to give Daniel ample access to the long expanse of skin.

“My lips hurt,” he whined instead.

“You told me to kiss you like I meant it,” Daniel retorted, moving to the other side of his neck, “so I did.”

When he started biting and sucking at the skin, Seongwoo did let go of the moan he had been holding back. Daniel’s hands found their way underneath the older’s sweatshirt, pulling their bodies even closer together as he began to rub his back whilst he sucked a hickey into existence on Seongwoo’s neck.

“I accept,” Seongwoo said suddenly, breathless.

“What?” Daniel asked, pausing in his ministrations to press a soft kiss to the spot just below Seongwoo’s ear, above the hickey he had created.

“Your apology. And your confession. I just realized I forgot to say anything about and wanted to confirm that I do accept both of them to avoid any misinterpretation.” Seongwoo played with the hair at the nape of Daniel’s neck absentmindedly, “okay, you can go back to necking me now.”

That caused Daniel to actually, genuinely laugh out loud. “Okay. That’s good to know. I will return to my necking.”

With Daniel returning to his necking and Seongwoo being an enthusiastic neckee, they were too caught up in each other to take note of the sound of the door being opened and remained oblivious to the fact that the door was now unlocked and someone had entered the room. They didn’t even notice the (albeit quiet, even on the slightly squeaky floor) footsteps approaching the lounge.

Only when Yoojung had cleared her load as loud as she could manage, did she get their attention ㅡ she was only able to make eye contact with Seongwoo, who, as soon as eye contact was made, literally felt his soul start to physically leave his body. His already flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink, completely with embarrassment, and he tucked his head into Daniel’s neck like an ostrich burying its head in the sand.

“What?” Daniel asked, not able to see Yoojung from his position.

“It’s Yoojung,” Seongwoo mumbled into his neck.

Oh, they must’ve gotten the door open. Daniel made a motion to step away from the table, but he was kept in place by Seongwoo’s arms. “Hyung, you need to let go of me.”

“No,” he protested. “Too embarrassed. Carry me.”

Daniel sighed and hoisted him up without a second thought, causing the older to wrap his other leg around him. It looked like he was carrying on oversized koala on his front when he turned around. Nonetheless, he carried the object of his affection out of the lounge and towards  carried him out of the lounge and to the door.

“Remember the message, Daniel-ssi,” Yoojung said coolly as they walked past, giving him a stern look. Daniel just nodded in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” he whispered once they had exited the practice room. “Your friend is scary.”

“I know,” Seongwoo whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> need i remind u that [this iconic cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQnG7zfpCes) exists
> 
> also thank you for waiting patiently for this! y'all are literally the best ♡  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/peachtones/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau/)


End file.
